Hidden Scars
by StraightLegScorp
Summary: Daniel and Maia have a terrible relationship. He can't hurt his mother as she would call the police, but there is nothing stopping him from torturing his young and vulnerable sister, Maia. Rated M for physical as well as sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Rated M for physical and sexual abuse. Maia and Daniel one-shot. As you read this, remember that it is based on a true story. Many people knew of the things taking place in this girl's home, but nobody ever did anything to stop it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Maia peeked over the railing, too nervous to fully show her head. She could see her brother, Daniel, as he glared at their mother, his hands shaking furiously. Maia knew what would happen after this. Daniel knew that he couldn't hurt his own mother, or he'd be taken away. So instead of hitting her, he would come upstairs and torture Maia.

Maia wanted to run, anywhere, somewhere, just to get away from her house. Her mother never believed her when she told her what Daniel had done. Even when Daniel had thrown her down the stairs and watched maliciously as Maia had broken her left arm and her collar bone, their mother had still said that it was only an accident. Their father was different, he treated Maia the same as, if not worse than Daniel treated her.

This time was worse than usual. Much worse. Maia already knew what was going to happen, Daniel had already filled the bathtub with water, as if anticipating this very moment. When he charged up the stairs, she didn't even try to hide. He would find her anyway, and having to find her always made him more angry.

When he viciously grabbed her by the arm and squeezed as hard as he could, pulling her into the bathroom, she didn't try to fight back, and she definitely didn't cry out. She had experienced similar tortures such as this many times, and she knew that would make Daniel hurt her even more.

This time started out no different to all of the others. He made remove her clothes, staring at the marks that he had left on her legs, stomach and back - all hidden in places that were covered up by clothing. He then moved on to telling Maia how hideous her body was - how her boobs were too small, her butt was too flat, her stomach not flat enough, and how ugly and disproportionate her face was. This was easy for Maia to tune out, as she felt that even though she was a self-conscious fourteen-year-old, she really didn't care about Daniel's opinion, as she knew that he was a sick and twisted psychopath.

He raped her. As he always did. But this time, it was in the bathtub. And this time, when she didn't pretend that she loved it, he held her head under the water and kept going, until she started to grab him and pull him close as if she wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

It was horrible.

Terrible.

Awful.

Dreadful.

She could feel the air draining out of her lungs and the water going in her mouth as she tried as hard as she could to pull his hands off of her throat. She could feel herself slipping, unable to breathe without air.

Gritting her teeth, she thrust her hips against his, pushing her body towards him as he thrust even harder. She wanted to stop, wanted to do anything besides pretend that it was pleasant, but she knew that if she didn't make him happy, he wouldn't let her up for air.

_You have to make me believe it, Maia. If I don't believe that you want me as badly as I want you, then I'll just have to _kill _you,_ he had told her the first time he raped her, when her dread was evident and her hatred was plain on her face.

So now, as her oxygen supply was almost out, she forced herself against him with all of her remaining strength, putting her hands on the back of his neck and raking them through his hair. He must have taken her hatred and anger as passion, as he removed his hands and let her suck in a huge breath, before crashing his lips against hers.

She didn't kiss back, just froze. He had never really kissed her before. And now, he was crushing his lips to hers, as she just lay underneath him, frozen. With a look of disgust, he pushed her head away from his, smacking it against the bottom of the bathtub as he squeezed on her throat.

She was looking up into his big, dark eyes which were blurred by the water. Maia couldn't remember a time when those eyes looked at her with anything but hatred and disgust, as if she were the insane and psychotic - not to mention incest - sibling. She supposed that her brother was good looking, beautiful even. But when he forced her throat closed with all of his strength and hatred, Maia just thought he looked hideous.

So consumed with her brother's eyes, Maia almost didn't realize that she wasn't breathing. Almost. She opened her mouth and tried to suck in a breath, her vision fading slightly as water rushed into her open mouth. Her head was throbbing from where she had hit it against the bathtub, and she noticed that she water had turned a very pale pink colour.

She thrashed with her leg, kicking him in the one spot that she knew would make him cry out and release her. But since her leg was underwater, everything was in slow motion. When her leg met its target, it was going so slowly that all he did was wince and push down with more pressure.

Knowing the only way to stop him from killing her completely, Maia pushed her body up against his, as if to say that she wanted more. When he didn't do anything, she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together, hoping that he would get the message, as she felt her eyes starting to droop.

Finally, he let go with one hand as he slid himself in again, but Maia knew that he wouldn't let up completely until she showed some promise.

But she was out of air. She tried her hardest to make him happy, but she didn't have enough strength or oxygen to push through her almost fully-faded vision.

Daniel must have noticed that he was losing her, however, because he yanked her head up by her hair as she coughed up the water in her lungs. He brought his head close to hers, leaning to whisper in her ear.

"If you make me regret letting you come up for air, I won't do it next time," he whispered in a harsh, menacing voice.

Maia could breathe again, and that was all she cared about. If making Daniel happy was all that she had to do, she figured that she could manage. She thrust her hips with more strength than she ever had before, crushing their bodies together as soft moans escaped his lips. Then his lips were on hers again, and she didn't hesitate to open her mouth and let his tongue explore it, as she remembered what happened last time.

As Maia kissed him back with all of the hateful passion she had in her, she could almost feel as if she wasn't pretending anymore, as if she really wanted to be here with Daniel, really wanted to feel the pressure of his slender and lean body against hers.

As her mixed emotions exploded inside of her, she thrust even harder, making him go faster and faster, both of them moaning with delight. And then she snapped back into reality, hatred of this vile boy on top of her making anger bubble inside of her.

She forced him away from her with all of her strength, catching her breath before he inevitably pushed her back under the water. This time she was expecting to die, hoping to even. So before her head went under, she expelled all of the air from her lungs, smiling wickedly as the water enveloped her, inside and out.

**I know you may think this is terrible and nobody would do this, but it happens. Remember that this is actually based on a true story, and people suffer like this all of the time :(  
The girl that it actually happened to went insane, unable to deal with the things going on at home. Many people knew (teachers, the principal, police), but they never took action against it. This girl is still alive today, but the abuse hasn't stopped.  
**

**People are physically and sexually abused every day, but nobody seems to care, if they even notice.  
**

**Review.  
**


	2. The Angel

She could feel his weight on her like an enormous boulder, crushing her so that she couldn't breathe. And then, as her eyes were about to slide closed for the last time in her life, Maia felt all of the weight lifted, and she knew that this feeling meant she was almost dead. She strained to open her eyes one last time, not even sure what she was looking for. What she did see, however, was a boy with the face of an angel, and Maia wondered if she'd even managed to open her eyes at all.

Dying. It was quicker than falling asleep.

In the end, she felt no pain, just a sense of peace and calm. It felt as if she were floating, though she knew not where and she knew not how she got there or where she was going.

But honestly, she didn't care. Being nowhere and in peace was better than being somewhere with someone to hurt you.

She dreamt of him - of the angel boy who's face was the last she saw before she died. He was beautiful, brown hair and tanned skin. He looked like a surfer, someone who spent their days in the sun and on the beach. He was gorgeous, and that's why she was afraid of him. Though she knew she was dead and had nothing to fear, this stunning boy made her want to hide. She closed her eyes just as his hand came towards her face - she knew he was about to hit her.

But he didn't. His hand gently stroked her face, brushing the braided hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

When she opened her eyes again, he was there - _really _there. Really touching her face with the pads of his fingers, really sitting on the edge of the bed in the small hospital room.

Maia couldn't help but wonder how she'd gotten there - and who this mysterious boy was. She decided her best chance was to ask. "Who are you?" she spoke aloud, but no noise reached her lips.

"Shh. Shh, everything will be alright," he had a voice like silk, "But you can't talk now. You're brother damaged your voice box when he uh - did what he did. The doctor just wanted you to wake up before he did surgery."

Maia winced at the mention of what Daniel had done, and how it had affected her. She didn't want to have surgery, but she had to because of Daniel. Hatred for him boiled up inside of her, and she wanted to break something, as he had broken her so many times.

The boy moved towards her, reaching his hand out again as if he wanted to touch her, but wasn't sure if he was allowed. She wanted to ask his name, but knew that she wouldn't be able to formulate the words.

"I'm Jordan," he whispered as he took her hand and gently traced patterns onto it. "I just moved in across the street a couple of days ago, and I heard screaming…"

She kept her face devoid of any emotion as she took her hand away, hoping that her eyes didn't give away her fear and pain at the thought of that memory. He handed her a pad of paper and a pen, and she scrawled in her messy handwriting.

_**Did you save me?**_

"Yes," he answered hesitantly.

_**Why?**_

He was shocked at her question, she could see it written plainly on his face. "You didn't want me to?"

_**I would have preferred if you left me to die.**_

Now it was his turn to be confused, "Why?" he asked.

_**I was ready.**_

"Nobody should ever be ready to die, at least not a normal fourteen-year-old," he replied, horrified by her words.

_**In case you haven't noticed, I am not a normal fourteen-year-old.**_

"That's not what I meant…" he trailed off.

_**Where is he?**_ She was hesitant to ask, afraid of the answer.

"Who?"

_**The monster.**_

When he looked up at her, she could tell that her fear was written all over her body, her muscles tight with tension.

"I think he's at your house. They said that they didn't want to arrest him because they have no proof of what he did."

_**I can't go home.**_ She wrote with a shaky hand, a tear splashing on the pad of paper.

When she looked up at him, he pulled her into a warm embrace and she flinched, her silent tears dripping on the back of his shirt. She knew that she didn't know this boy, she was aware that she shouldn't be getting close to him, but she hadn't been hugged by anyone in a long time and she couldn't remember what it was like to feel wanted and loved. _She didn't need to be loved_, she told herself as she pushed the boy away. She was strong, and she didn't need anyone to support her. She could handle herself without the help of this strange boy.

"I won't make you go home," he whispered as her body shuddered with sobs and tears poured from her eyes.

He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs, and she flinched away, afraid that he would hurt her.

"I won't hurt you," he reassured her.

She grabbed the pad of paper again, begin to scrawl something that she knew if she didn't say now, she never would.

_**He'll find me.**_

"I won't let him find you," Jordan said confidently, "I'll keep you safe."

_**Where is my mom?**_

"Umm.." Jordan cleared his throat, seeming to be at a loss for words, "She's, uh, she's dead."

Maia found that she couldn't even produce tears for this woman who never believed her, or ever showed her any love.

_**How?**_

"She was stabbed," Jordan whispered, barely audibly.

_**Was it him?**_

"They said that Daniel isn't tall enough to have stabbed her the way that she was. They said it was probably a man."

_**My father?**_

"He was found with her, but was killed by a different person. Someone smaller," Jordan's voice was so quiet now that Maia had to strain to hear him. _Had Daniel done this? Had he killed their parents? Or had someone else done it?_

_**Please, don't make me go home.**_

"Don't worry, Maia. I'm here and I'm gonna protect you from him," Jordan's voice was so confident that she almost believed that he could stand a chance against Daniel.

_**You won't be able to protect me. He always finds me, no matter how well I hide.**_

Jordan's eyes filled with sadness, and Maia turned away, unable to face him with that look. Jordan stood up and walked towards the door. _No! _Maia wanted to scream, _Don't leave! I need you to stay with me, please._ He turned to look at her before opening the door, and she put out her hand. He closed the door and walked closer taking her hand as she pulled him down on to the bed beside her.

He curled up against Maia and wrapped his arms around her waist. She reflexively tightened as she felt his hands come to rest on her stomach. Nobody had ever touched her like this before - with no pain or anger, just gentleness and kindness. She didn't know this boy, but she relaxed up against his chest, feeling better and safer with him than anyone else she had met in her brief fourteen years. She wrote one last note as her eyes started to droop, _**Please don't leave me.**_

He read it and laid his head against hers. "I won't," he whispered into her ear, his breath smelling minty and refreshing.

They fell asleep like that. His lean and muscular body protectively curled around her smaller and fragile one. His head was resting just above hers, his chin touching the tip of her head.

* * *

**Kinda added Jordan in...who knows where the next chapter will take us.**

**Review :)  
**


	3. The Devil

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I just didn't really know what to write, plus I'm doing a couple of other stories. **

**I just read Clockwork Angel yesterday and I LOVED it! Can't wait until I get Clockwork Prince! If you haven't read it yet you should! It's a good book - well in my opinion anyway.  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare. :'(**

Two weeks. Two weeks had gone by since Maia had woken up. Two weeks had gone by since she had started getting close to someone. Two weeks had gone by since Daniel had laid a hand on her.  
She had been hospitalized for the entire time, as the doctors were preparing her for surgery. In her time in the hospital, Maia had not seen Daniel once.  
Jordan, on the other hand, she had seen every day. He was always there when she woke up, and he always brought coffee and bagels. He spent most of the day with her, keeping her company while she was forced to stay in the hospital. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay the nights with her. Visitation hours ended at eight. But she saw him all day every day, so it didn't matter.  
Maia was nervous about how close her and Jordan were becoming. He was beautiful and he was kind to her, and normally those two things didn't coincide. She was nervous that one day he would hurt her, just like Daniel had.  
Maia had nightmares. Nightmares about Daniel coming to the hospital and killing her, so that not even the doctors could save her. She had nightmares that Jordan got angry with her and hit her, giving her that same disgusted look that Daniel had given her every day since her birth.  
Maia wasn't sleeping. She stayed awake as long as she could so as to avoid the nightmares. She didn't want to see Jordan like that, because she wouldn't be able to handle it if he was like Daniel. She already had one vicious and terrifying person in her life, she didn't need another.  
When the nurses came in to check on her, she would close her eyes and lay still until she heard the soft _click_ of the door as it shut behind them. Maia hated this the most - maybe even more than she hated sleeping - because when she was sleeping she knew she was dreaming, but with her eyes closed, it seemed so much more real. She could see the images of Jordan and Daniel flashing against her dark eyelids, as if they were memories replaying in her mind - and in Daniel's case, some of them were.  
This made Maia fear Jordan so much that whenever someone so much as made a noise, she would flinch. When Jordan reached to touch her, she backed away, trying not to see the hurt expression on his face.

_He doesn't understand, Maia thought, He doesn't know why I am the way I am. He doesn't know what it's like to be afraid all of the time.  
_"_I won't hurt you," he said, "Maia, you know I won't hurt you. I'm not him Mai, I won't ever touch you like that."  
_"_That's what Daniel said when my dad started," Maia had replied with a shiver as she remembered her brother sitting beside her when she was eight, telling her that he would never do to her what their father had done. "That's what he said less than a year before he raped me for the first time."  
Jordan just stared at her, mouth open, seeming unable to formulate words._

She remembered the day that her brother had sat holding her as silent tears trickled down her face, letting her cry in his arms until she had run dry. He had been the best ten year old brother in the world to Maia, telling her that he wouldn't let their daddy hurt her, that he would make him stop if he made Maia that sad. Daniel had promised her that he himself would never touch her like that, and it was only about a year later when he went back on his promise.

"_Danny," she said as he gripped her arm tightly, squeezing with all of his strength. "Danny stop it, you're hurting me." When he didn't listen, she grabbed his wrist and pried it off. He slapped her for that.  
_"_Don't you _dare_ touch me, you worthless bitch," he spat the words angrily at her, as he wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed as hard as he could.  
_"_Danny you promised," Maia had wheezed, barely able to get the words out. "Danny you promised you wouldn't do this to me."  
_"_People can't always keep their promises, apple," was all he said._

Apple had been Daniel's nickname for Maia, though she couldn't remember why now. He had always said that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, because she was the apple to his pie, and pie didn't taste good anymore if it didn't have any apples in it.  
That was the name Daniel said now, as he stood at the foot of the hospital bed for the first time in two weeks.  
It was almost eleven at night, but family members were allowed to stay past visitation hours.  
"Apple," Daniel repeated. "Apple, you don't need to worry about that boy anymore. He won't bother you again apple, I promise." Daniel had a look of superiority in his eyes, as if he was protecting Maia from the most dangerous person in the world.  
"No," Maia whispered, so shocked that she could barely find her voice. "No, Daniel. What did you do to him?  
"He got what he deserved apple, just like you'll get what you deserve, once you're out of here."  
Tears streaked Maia's face, as she thought about Jordan, lying in a crumpled heap somewhere, wherever her brother had savagely murdered him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry apple, was he important to you? Did you love him?" Daniel asked, a sinister smile plastered to his face. "I bet you wouldn't cry if I died. I _know_ you didn't cry when you found out about mom and dad's death. He told me, apple. He told me how you quiver in fear whenever you so much as _hear_ my name. He told me how you flinch when he touches you, even if it's as gentle as a butterfly - though those are better for setting on fire. He told me that you push him away, so that he can't ever break your heart. He told me that he knows you're afraid of him, he said he can see it in your eyes. I know you are dreading coming home apple, because you know what I'll do to you, and you know that mom won't be there, so I can do it _whenever I want_."  
Maia could feel her body trembling, shaking like a leaf in the wind. She moved backwards so that she could feel the metal board of the bed against her back. She mentally prepared herself for the slap that would inevitably come sooner or later. But as he moved towards her and sat in front of her on the bed, Maia whispered, _Danny you promised_, right before she woke up.

* * *

**Review :)**


End file.
